ghost story
by 2nd princhass
Summary: kisah seram di bumbui dengan kekonyolan lee dan kawan, Neiji yang berubah sifat 180 derajat dan bla bla bla,


ghost story

aye punya ffc gaje, sebenarnya aye buat untuk di post di sebuah page, berhubung aye udah keluar dari page tersebut jadi aye post di mari aja ^^**J.**

disclaimer:alwas Masahashi Kishimoto

.

.

warning:gaje,OOC, emang disengaja EYD tidak diperhatikan, jelek TYPO maafkan lah saiia

rated: k mungkin k+

.

.

.

this stories 4 sekawan yang kata nya super ganteng dan duper cantik

Rock Lee cowo keren dengan model rambut trendy

Inuzuka Kiba cowo cool yang ternyata doyan makan sayur

Hyuga Neji cowo kemayu yang diam-diam mengagumi lee

Haruno Yakura seorang cewe tomboy yangg doyan ngupil

abaikan penjelasan diatas karena gak ada hubungan nya

bigini kisah nya,, kejedot….

suatu malam mereka masih mengerjakan tugas kelompok di sekolah,, walau hari tlah menunjuk kan pukul 11 WIB, Sedang serius-serius nya mereka mengerjakan tugas nya. Tercium bau-bau yang aneh

"Lee,, jngn kentut dong" kata Sakura memecah kesunyian

" Gue gakk kentut" kata Lee sambl menhentikan aktifitasnya

"Ia aa' lee jngn kentut ya,, dek neiji jadi elfeel deh ma aa'.." kata Neiji melambai

"Gua nngak kentut cong" kta Lee mulai sedikit emosi

"Jiah ni anak pakek ngeles lagi,, kayak bemo aja lu" kata Sakura lagi

"Tapi gue gakk kentut jidat" kata Lee tetap membantah

"Etdah ni anak, udeh kentut pake nggatain gua lagi,, mau gua bunuh loe" kata sakura nada tinggi dan urat-urat di jidat lebarnya mulai bermunculan

"Emang gua takut, karena emang bukan gue yang kentut" kata Lee dengan suara tidak kalah tinggi

"Kok jadi berantem sih aa' Lee, jeng Sakura, kita kan temen" kata Neiji mencoba melerai

"Diem lu cong, ini masalah gue ama si Jidat" bentak Lee

"Udah udah, tadi itu yg kentut gue. hehehe" kata Kiba Sambil cengengesan

" wuuuuu" kata Teman-temannya serempak sambil memukul kepala Kiba satu-satu

"Hampir aja gua bunuh tu anak gara-gara lu" kata sakura

Setelah pelaku di temukan mereka pun melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas mereka,

karena lelah mengerjakan tugasnya, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak,

"Eh guys,, kalian pernah denger gak, tentang cerita sekolahan ini" kata Kiba memulai pembicaraan

"Enggak emang cerita apaan" tanya Lee sepertinya tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan kiba

"Hooh,, gua jadi penasaran" dukung Sakura yang juga tertarik

"Ini cerita tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah ini, gua denger arwah korban nya suka gentayangan" Kiba mulai bercerita

"Emang gimane ceritanya,, kayak nya seru tuh" kata Lee sungguh-sungguh

"Ih aa' Lee apaan sih serem tau" kata Neiji sedikit ketakutan sambil berusaha memeluk manja Lee

"Apaan sih lu cong,,penakut amat" bentak Sakura " lanjutin cerita nya kib,, penasaran gue"

"ok, gini ceritanya…..!" kata iba

Lee dan Sakura memperhatikan Kiba dengan serius, sementara neiji walaupun sedikit ketakutan tapi tetap memperhatikan cerita Kiba"

"Beberapa tahun lalu gua denger ada seorang wanita pirang sesksi dengan ukuran dada yang luar biasa mati di bunuh mantan pacar nya,, karena si mantan pacarnya kesal karena diputusin si korban.

gue denger mayat tidak pernah ditemukan,, orang orang percaya mayat nya masih tersembunyi di suatu tempat di sekolah .Lalu pada tengah malam saat sekolah sepi kayak gini arwah nya suka gentayangan,, berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah ini,, dan gue denger sebelum arwah muncul di dahului dengang bau yang sangat busuk..

"Sebusuk apa?" Sakura menyela

"mana gua tau,, gue juga belon pernah nyium kalii" jawab Kiba sedikit kesal karena ceritnya dipotong

"Hehe kirain udah" kata Sakura lagi sambil nyengir

"yee, mau dilanjutin nggak ni nyela mulu" tambah Kiba

"Iia Kur,, jngn nyela mulu nanggung ni" kata Lee

"Ia maaf, abisnya gua penasaran. ok lanjutkan" kata Sakura mempersilahkan

"Udahan aja deh Neinei takut ni" kata Neiji yang terus berusaha memeluk Lee

"Lu mah emang penakut" kata Lee sambil berusaha menghindari pelukan Neiji

"huft" guman Neiji kesal karena tidak berhasil bermesraan dengan Lee

"ok gua lanjutin" Kiba melanjutkan ceritanya "Setelah bau busuk itu tercium akan terdengar suara gaduh,, angin akan bertiup kencang lalu terdengar wanita tertawa cekikikan,, tapi suara tawa nya sangat menakutkan dan kalau sampai suara itu terdngar….. maka dijamin yg mendengar nya tidak akan selamat."

"selesai ?" tanya Lee

"Ia selesai" jawab Kiba dengan bangganya

"gak ada serem-serem nya" kata Lee lagi

"I-ia ga-gada serem se-seremnya" kata Sakura pura-pura tidak takut, padahal dalam hati dia cukup etakutan

"Serem tau,, Neinei jadi pengen pipis ni. aa' Lee, temenin Neinei pipis yuk" ajak Neiji pada Lee

"Ogah, pergi aje sono sendiri,, cerita begituan aja lu takut" kata Lee sok berani padahal dia takut juga meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Aa' Kiba to…." Kata Neiji terputus

"Ogah,, kalau nemenin sakura gue mau" kata Kiba memotong kata Neiji

"Iii aa' Kiba jahat , Sakura tolongin Neinei ya" kata Neiji tidak berputus asa mengajak teman-temannya

"Ogah banget gue,, noh ade botol noh, disono aje" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah botol bekas air mineral

"Sakura, neinei ga bisa seperti itu,, neinei…" kata Neiji manja dan mendayu

"Udah deh dari pada lu ngompol di celana" kata Lee memotong ucapan Neiji

"huft, ya uda deh" kata Neiji ngambek tapi tetap dia lakukan karena sudah tidak tahan

Neiji pun pergi ke pojok ruangan untuk melakukan misi nya. misi tingkat S yaitu memenuhi botol air mineral dengan Orange jus alami..

setelah misinya selesai neiji pun kembali mendekati temann-teman nya

"Udeh" tanya Kiba singkat

"Hu'um" jawab Neiji masih ngambek

"Gitu dari tadi kek, kan gampang. Nyok buat tugas lagi udah kemaleman ni" ajak Sakura pada teman-teman nya

Mereka pun melanjutkan lagi mengerjakan tugas kelompok nya yang tertunda,, stelah 15 menit mereka mengerjakan tugasnya

"Kib, jngn kentut lagi dong,, bau tau" kata Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menutup hidungnya

"Ia ini bau nya parah, lebih parah diri pada yg tadi" sambung Lee

"kali ini bukan gua yg kentut, Guys" bantah Kiba

"weeekkkss" Neiji tidak bicara tapi muntah sampai tiga ember

"Jangan boong lu Kib,, gua hapal betul bau kentut lu" tuduh Sakura semena-mena

"Sumpah bukan gue,, si Lee kali dia kan juga doyan kentut" kata Kiba tetap membantah

"Jiah enak aja kentut gua mah gak sebau ini kali" kata Lee PD

"Hajjiah mana ada kentut ga Bau" kata Kiba

"Ssudah sudah,, jangan ribut lagi aa" kata Neiji yang baru selasai muntah2

"Gak bisa gitu, gua gak terima di bilang suka kentut" Kata Kiba lagi

"Emang elu kan" kata Sakura cepat

"Sumpah bukan gua, Kur !" kata Kiba tetap membantah

"Boong dia Kur,, mang siapa lagi" kata Lee kukuh dengan pendiriannya

"Bukan gue Alis" Kiba bersikeras

Ditengah sengit2 nya mereka perang mulut ampe 5 abad lamanya, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka terdengar lah suara perempuan misterius yang sangat lembut dan halus yang mengatakan

"Maaf akang akang( untuk lee&kiba) dan mbak mbak (untuk sakura&neiji),, yang kentut tadi itu saya"

"Tuh apa gua bilang,, bukan gua kan kalian gak percaya sih"

"Ia iia" kata Sakura Dan Lee kompak

dan mereka berempat kompak melihat kea rahbelakang , dan terlihat lah se ekor perempuan berambut panjang pirang berpakaian putih, dengan bentuk dada nya yangg wow,, bermuka pucat,, dan bermata putih semua dengan kaki tidak menginjak tanah.

Perempuan misterius itu pun cekikikan di depan mereka

"hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihih"

"set… set…..setttt…." kata Lee yang tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya karena shock

sementara Neiji langsung tepar seketika

"Po-pocong , Tuyul,Babi Ngepet , Gendorowo, Jailangkung, Akako,Keyko, Ncing Sappe i , mak nya Pacar gue, Tukang kredit bla bla la blab la bla…." oceh Kiba tidak jelas

"Woi kuntilanak kale" kata Sakura mebenarkan kata-kata temannya

"Oh ia, makasih" kata Kiba yang masih sempat tersenyum manis

"apa?,, lo bilang, kuntilanak kan ?" tanya Lee memastikan

Mereka pun saling berpandangan minus Neiji yang sedang tepar

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa kaaaaaaabuuuuuuuuurrrrr…." teriak Kiba, Lee dan Sakura

Mereka bertiga pun lari tunggang langgang kesana kemari tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas meninggalkan Neiji yg sedang tepar,,yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa semoga Neiji tenang di alam sana ,dan dijadikan suami dari kuntilanak itu.

TAMAT

serem banget kan,,wkwkwk

maaf kalo gaje karena emang itu tujuan awal nya,, tapi karena udah gak mungkin di post di sana jadi aye post disini aja,, gomen

bagi yang mebaca tidak suka, gaje, jelek pengetikan nya salah, bahasanya berantakan atau apalah tolong di Review, karena Reaview dari kalian akan membantu aye untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi

Arigato *menunduk


End file.
